


Flying Back Home

by EclipseOfTheWild



Series: Linked Universe - Weekly Prompts [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: #LetSkyBeHappy2k19, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Homesickness, I wrote this in one entire night, The whole gangs here tbh, skyloft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTheWild/pseuds/EclipseOfTheWild





	Flying Back Home

Sky missed home a lot.

Often times, he found himself gazing longingly at the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of the floating island he grew up on, but he knew that while in other Hyrules, the chances of finding Skyloft was extremely low.  
The closest he had ever gotten was the city in the sky in Twilight’s Hyrule. It had thrown him for a loop when he first saw it, but after further questioning, Sky confirmed it wasn’t the home knew and loved.

Shockingly enough, after all the travel the heroes had done throughout time, they never once ended up in Sky’s Hyrule; not even the Surface.

Most of the time, they found themselves in Time, Twilight, or Wild's Hyrule, which he assumed was because of timelines or something confusing like that. They definitely have been to other Hyrules, just not as often.  
Currently, they were visiting-surprise, surprise- Time's Hyrule.

Sky, along with the rest of the Links, wandered through Hyrule Field. They had, not too long ago, left Lon Lon Ranch in favor of exploring Time’s version of Hyrule more in-depth. So far, Time had showed them around Kakariko Village and Castle Town, and they were heading to Zora’s Domain.

The heroes were walking alongside a small river when suddenly the world morphed around them. The river widened, a wooden bridge constructing itself over the water. The surrounding cliffs melted away to reveal an array of houses, with dirt paths leading to each one. At some point, the land seemed to suddenly end and dip off in favor of the open sky.  
Unnaturally large birds flew overhead, a few even accommodating riders. Almost immediately, Sky knew where they were.

Tears of joy gathered in his eyes; after so long, he was finally home. Without warning, Sky bolted for the edge of the island, ignoring the others’ cries of confusion, and flung himself off the edge.  
He raised his fingers to his mouth, and whistled sharply. After a few seconds, a red blur swooped in, bringing his descent to an abrupt halt.

The blur was none other than a crimson Loftwing; a Loftwing that Sky had dearly missed.  
Sky laughed, hugging the large bird’s neck. The Loftwing cooed in happiness, for he too, was overjoyed to see his lifelong companion once again.

The crimson Loftwing brought the boy back up to the island, where his extremely concerned friends were waiting. As soon as Sky dismounted the bird, he was tackled in a hug by Wind.

“What the hell, Sky! You scared me so much! Why did you jump off the island like that?! You could have died!!” The boy cried, gripping his friend tightly.

“Sorry, Wind, I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just really happy to be home and lost myself for a moment.” Sky replied bashfully, his cheeks tinted red with embarrassment. 

“So, who’s this?” Twilight asked, referring to the crimson Loftwing next to Sky.

“Oh, this is my Loftwing! Everyone on Skyloft has one.” The chosen hero replied, grinning, “They’re essentially your other half, so, naturally, I trust him with my life. I knew he would catch me, but in my excitement it didn’t occur to me that you guys didn’t.”

Time, who looked as if he was recovering from a heart attack (which he probably was), sighed, “I’m glad you’re so happy, Sky, but maybe refrain from randomly jumping off cliffs in the future? I already have Wild throwing himself-Wild! Get away from that cliff!”  
Twilight yanked his protégé away from the edge of the island, where he was preparing to leap from.

“Yeah, sorry, I wasn’t really thinking.” The chosen hero replied as he stroked the neck of his Loftwing, ignoring Wild’s attempts to escape Twilight’s grip.

“Hoi, Link!” A male voice called out.

Everyone whipped around towards the source of the voice, being met with a brown-haired boy in a yellow tunic.

“Hey, Pipit! Long time no see!” Sky waved at the newcomer, leaving the Loftwing’s side to hug his old friend.

Pipit broke the embrace, smiling, “Yeah! I thought you had forgotten about us up here! We haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Nah, just been…busy…down on the Surface.” The boy replied, before remembering the Links were still present, “Pipit! I want you to meet some new friends of mine!” Sky started pointing out each as he introducing them.

“This is Time!” Said hero smiled kindly, offering a small wave.

“Wind” “Nice to meet you!”

“Warrior” “’Sup.”

“Legend” “Hi!”

“Four” “Pleasure making your acquaintance.”

“Hyrule” “Hello!”

“Twilight” “Damn it Wild, stop trying to jump off the island!”

“And Wild!” “Let me be free, Twilight!!”

Pipit looked mildly concerned of Wild, “Uh…nice to meet all of you. Anyways, as much as I'd love to stick around, I have to get back to patrolling the island; I just wanted to say hi since I saw you flying on your Loftwing! See you later, Link!”

With that, the boy dived off Skyloft, before re-emerging on top of another Loftwing. The majestic bird soared above their heads before gliding behind a building, obscuring it from sight.

“So, I guess while we’re here, feel free to explore a bit. I think I want to spend some time with my Loftwing if that’s okay? I haven’t seen him in a long time.” Sky scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Time smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder, “Of course, we understand. Take as much time as you want, we’ll be around if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Time.” Sky mounted his Loftwing, taking off.

He could see the other’s dispersing, going off in other directions. Except for Twilight, who was still trying to restrain Wild from jumping off Skyloft.  
Sky closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. The sun shined brightly, only slightly covered by the clouds. Its warmth radiated throughout Skyloft, penetrating the coolness of the wind.

He yawned, leaning back so that he was lying down. His Loftwing adjusted accordingly, opting to lazily glide through the sky. A few people flew up to greet him occasionally, but otherwise, he was undisturbed as he sleepily watched the clouds drift by.

Sky never realized how much he missed simply spending time with his Loftwing until he was flying through the sky with him once again. To be completely honest, half of him wished that he could stay up there forever, just him and his Loftwing.  
However, it was beginning to grow dark, and his friends were likely all waiting for him by now. Besides, he would probably miss the other Links too much if he were to leave them behind like that.

“Hey, do you think you could take us down?” Sky asked softly.

The crimson Loftwing cooed an affirmation before beginning to descend back down to the ground. The others were all together, as expected, sitting next to the river. As Sky landed, Wind immediately noticed his presence and ran over to join him.

“Hey, Sky! Skyloft is super cool! I got one of those knight guys to let me ride on their Loftwing, and it was so awesome! It makes me wish we had Loftwings back in the Great Sea!” Wind said, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Well, I glad you enjoyed my home so much, Wind.” The hero replied, matching the other’s grin with his own, before focusing on the others.

Wild seemed to be pouting, while Twilight and Time were watching him like hawks. Sky assumed that he continued to attempt swan diving from the floating island.

Legend and Warrior were bickering about who-knows-what, and Four and Hyrule were off to the side, snickering at their antics.

Welcome back, Sky! Did you have fun with your Loftwing?” Hyrule greeted, leaving his spot next to Four in favor of approaching the other hero.

“Yeah, I’m really glad I got to see him again.” Sky smiled softly.

Hyrule simply smiled back before returning to Four.

The crimson Loftwing bumped his large beak against Sky’s arm, gaining his attention. The hero petted the Loftwing’s head affectionately, satisfying the crimson bird.  
Sky continued to dote on his Loftwing, before he heard a loud yell and whipped his head around to the other Links. After a moment, he realized the yell had come from Warrior, who was completely fine.

Legend and Warrior were still fighting, but Four and Hyrule now seemed to be placing bets, as they were reluctantly handing each other rupees every once and a while. Wind wandered over and had quickly joined in.

Wild had finally stopped pouting, and was now chatting with Twilight, who was grinning at something his protégé said, while Time was attempting to break up the argument between Legend and Warrior, to no avail.

Sky smiled to himself. For a long time, he had felt a pang of homesickness whenever he was away from Skyloft. Especially since most of his adventuring nowadays involved him going far into the future, where there wasn’t a Skyloft to speak of, but looking around at his friends, he realized something.

Even as the island he loved so much started to fade away, being replaced by someone else’s Hyrule; even as his beloved Loftwing disappeared from view.  
He realized that...no matter how far in the future he was, as long as he had his friends…

 

Home really wasn’t all that far away.


End file.
